Danny and the Thugmunks: Trouble in Paradise
by Rattlesnake316
Summary: *Set months after chipwrecked* Danny and the boys and girls are bored of their average boring lifes and decide to take a cruise, but when a kite takes the Thugmunks and Thugettes to the same island, things could get interesting, Simonette and Alvinatty
1. Beggining

Danny had been working too hard all week and all he had seen was nothing but paperwork as he counted down on his work clock knowing he'd be on a vacation because his workplace Domino Guitar stores would be closing for the glastonbury music fest and Danny couldn't be more than happy, Glastonbury had bought all the guitars in storage causing management to close the store till they could get new stock but while that was happening all employees can have the rest of summer to themselves, this summer Danny had chosen a Carribean cruise for his family and since he was the only one who hadn't released an album out of the his friends and family, Danny was happy living the quiet life where he could remanisse all his memories like his time in paris with his brothers Alvin, Simon, Theodore, James and Jack and at the minute a new group called The Thugettes was living with them ever since the incidents with Ian and his obssession with cages and putting animals in them.

"Man a vacation is all i've ever wanted, now it's happening i'm kinda nervous and i'm starting to have feelings for either Brittany or Brianna, I can't remember"

All Danny could think about was the vacation, Dave had trusted the Thugmunks to supervise the girls and the chipmunks but they blew their first chance when Alvin put glue in Danny's coffee which nearly killed Danny, the second was when Theodore watched Texas Chainsaw Massacre and Danny had to have Eleanor perform CPR on the poor chipmunk so this was the boys and girls final chance, Dave would drive them to the boat and would see them off from there, James was given the cellphone to call if there was any trouble meaning he'd deal with the trouble when they got home, but Danny was hoping Alvin would be on his best behaviour.

***At the house waiting for Danny to arrive***

**Vacation All I ever wanted **

**Vacation Had to get away**

**V****acation Meant to be spent alone  
><strong>**Can't seem to get my mind off of you **

**Back here at home there's nothin' to do **

**Now that I'm away I wish I'd stayed **

**Tomorrow's a day of mine that you won't be in  
>When you looked at me I should've run <strong>

**V A C A T I O N**

Brianna was supervising the packing process with her sisters as was Brittany, and these two were at constant war with each other over Danny, which worried Alvin because he secretly hoped Brittany loved him instead of his brother, but again he noticed they were fine when Danny wasn't around because they acted like sisters who watched out for each other and their respective sisters, right now they were talking about random celebrities, while everyone else was packing, they noticed a ford estate pull up outside the house, and saw Danny appear out of the passenger seat which meant Theodore had to alert everyone as he walked through the door

"I'm home guys"

Brianna and Brittany heard him and began arguing over anything at random like "Who used up the last bit of make-up" or "WHERE THE HELL IS MY FASHION MAGAZINE" when Danny walked into the room and laid down his rucksack to catch the arguing pairs attention causing them to smile awkardly at the munk infront of them before he walks around trying to find his family while the girls dig out a magazine with Danny on the front wrestling a piranha for a stunt in a movie called Piranha vs. Chipmunk which made the girls sigh.

While upstairs Danny noticed the guys were packing, well Theodore and Simon were aswell as Jack but where was Alvin and James?, Danny had a bad feeling as he noticed his brothers messing around with the empty laundry basket as they slid downstairs in it before he heard a crash as he saw James had landed into a vase causing it to smash and the loud "ALVIN" shout which always made Danny cringe and feel sorry for his little brother, he was closest to Alvin because when they were little Danny would always act like a father to Alvin aswell as a big brother, when Alvin noticed Danny staring at him all his older brother did was smile and shake his head while laughing causing Alvin to shrug.

Once everyone was packed and ready to go, Danny checked everyone had what they needed he noticed Theodore with a carrier bag filled with food, Brittany had her suitcase filled to the brim and it wouldn't close, Brianna had the Thugettes lined up and all luggage up to standard

"Ok, few things before Dave comes back with supplies and some money for us all, NO trouble, I can understand singing for the crowd on the boat, second, do not I REPEAT...Do not disturb me when I am having a nap unless you actually have a valid question, third..."

"We get it already" Brittany groaned out loud causing Danny to smile before he continued

"Third thing is...Friday's is horror movie night, so Theodore and Eleanor can have sometime together in the kids play area downstairs on the boat, any questions, no, good cause heres Dave"

Everyone turned their attention to the man who was coming through the door with some new clothes, everyone was excited about what they might get, Dave noticed them and sorted them out for money, leaving Danny the credit card incase anyone else needed it

"Ok Danny has gone through the rules with you all and we would like to remind everyone including Alvin to try and have fun but not too much where you end up in trouble, if everyones ready, let's go"

the munks and ettes cheered as they raced to the car with Danny trailing behind as they prepared to set off for the cruise ship ready to begin their vacation not knowing anything of the adventure which awaits them


	2. Danny's Annoyance

**Danny realised this vacation was his last resort from his music career which nearly died because of Ian, the guys were close to killing each other in the car on the way there until they reached the ferry at the ports making Danny run with excitement aswell as Simon but they both brushed hands with Jeanette and Brianna respectively causing the four to blush as they were sorted out by Dave before the 12 boarded the ship and waved goodbye to Dave before looked for their room which was a spacious 1 room with all the essentials they needed, the girls started bouncing on the bed while the boys unpacked. Danny knew everyone would enjoy themselves but how much would they enjoy themselves is what worried the elder munk, it didn't go unnoticed because Brianna had to nudge Danny to catch his attention as they were walking to their room**

**"Don't worry Dan, everything will be fine" as Brianna said that they heard a crash come from the cabin causing Brianna to look back at Danny causing him to shrug**

**"Somehow I don't think so Bri" **

**And boy was Danny right.**

**All Danny could do on the boat was try and keep everyone in order as Alvin laid out sun-tan lotion on the deck for everyone to skate on except the thugettes who were trying to tan their fur but they never noticed Danny walking with 12 glasses of pepsi**

**"Hey Dan"**

**"Alvin, what are you, WHOAAA" Danny never saw the lotion on the floor which caused him to slip infront of Brianna and the girls spilling the drinks infront of them making them giggle at Danny as Jeanette helped him up aswell as Simon but he took it in his stride knowing he would kill his little brother Alvin later but he was on holiday to relax and ignore Alvin but it was not gonna be easy**

I like crazy, foolish, stupid  
>Party going wild, fist pumping<br>Music, I might lose it  
>Blast to the roof, that how we do'z it (do'z it do'z it)<br>I don't care the night, she don't care we like  
>Almost dared the right five<br>Ready to get live, ain't no surprise  
>Take me so high, jumping nose dive<br>Surfing the crowd  
>Oooh<p>

**"All kids may now go to the adult serenity deck, as there is free ice-cream" James and Alvin said down the mic as they watched kids invade their parents peace and quiet before the captain took the mic off the two causing them to run with the captain glaring at them**

Said I gotta be the man  
>When they heading my van, mic check one two<br>Shut them down in the club while the playboy does it, and y'all get lose lose  
>After bottle, we all get bit and again tomorrow<br>Gotta break loose cause that's the motto  
>Club shuts down, I heard you're super models<p>

**Alvin tries to make himself taller so he can go on a slide and succeeds as he slides down on a sandal he borrowed from Dave before splashing down in the pool but he never realised he was being watched as the sandal being fished out by Danny who growls in anger as he feels his patience running thin with Alvin and it showed as he breathed heavily in anger and clenched his fists. Danny noticed Alvin ruining the chipettes song not noticing Simon and Jeanette walk towards him**

**"Danny?"**

Hey I heard you were a wild one  
>Oooh<br>If I took you home  
>It'd be a home run<br>Show me how you do

**"HOLD THIS!" Danny shoved the sandal into Simon's paws as he marched his way past the crowd of people towards the mic table and climbed up and rage just overtook him as he yelled down the mic causing everyone to cover their ears**

**"ALVIN"**

*****_That Night_*****

**"Ok I know I said have fun guys but you took it far, The girls were just trying to sing their sing their gorgeous hearts out but you had to add your own lyrics Alvin" Danny was rubbing his temples in stress at the chaos before he walked towards his cabinet and pulled out his suit for the evening making everyone wonder where he could be going**

**"I'm having dinner with the captain, make-up for Alvin's trouble, Bri, can you make sure Theodore doesn't watch any scary movies, Britt, salsa night in the bar downstairs, enjoy yourselves while I see to my suit" While Danny headed to the bathroom, Bri couldn't help feel sorry for her crush but Simon beat her to the punch as he walked into the bathroom to help his brothers problems by knocking on the door**

**"Knock, knock"**

**"What is it now Si?" the irritation was clear Simon's eldest brother's voice and for good reason, he didn't want this captain ruining his casino night since he could hear the poker tables calling him and some booze, everyone had seen him only drink when he was signed under Jett Records when Ian seperated the brothers by working Danny too hard, once everyone was settled Danny set off for the dining hall where he was going to get a real roasting from the captain for what his brother did**

**"I know Alvin has driven you crazy but you must remember he is your kid brother Dan, just like me, but I might help you"**

**"So what you suggesting Si?" Simon helped Danny with his bow-tie while he was giving his explanation Brianna was busy trying to figure out how to find a film on Netflix for Theodore but Alvin had to offer his 'help' by putting on Freddy vs. Jason which didn't sit well with Brianna as she quickly put on the Smurfs but they stopped arguing when Danny and Simon walked out the door with Danny wearing his suit, Jeanette walked over to Simon and held his hand but she was more concerned with what to wear.**

**"Let's head to Salsa night" **

**"Britt, I can't I have to babysit Theodore" Brianna said with a sigh as Theodore was sat with his eyes wide in fear at the film they'd accidently left on making Brianna turn the TV off when she realised what had happened thanks to Alvin but she felt she had her own responsibilties, but knowing Brittany, Brianna normally gave into temptation as she helped make the dresses leaving Theodore by himself once Danny and the boys left, leaving Theodore in the dark.**

**"eep, it's dark".**


	3. Mmm Yeah

"I'm sorry for the trouble my brothers caused Captain Tanner, they can get a bit...excitable" Danny said with his head in his hand while nursing a glass of whiskey, he had to explain why James and Alvin had caused so much trouble on the boat

"Just try to keep them under control Daniel, we understand you're supervising a group of 12"

Danny did his best to sound interested but his manners went out the window when a guy in a pelican suit knocked the whiskey out of his paw causing it to spill on him

"I'm so sorry Mr. Seville"

"Don't be...thank you for seeing me at this time" Danny said with a huff as he left his empty glass on the table before walking towards his cabin but on his way he walked past the pelican and grumbled before removing his dickie bow and getting into his cabin with his key and as expected, it was pitch black

"Brianna?, Britt?"

Danny turned the light on in the room but grew slightly worried when he saw Theodore shaking in fright making Danny run over to him

"Theo!"

Danny had to shake his brother violently to snap him out of his scared trance before having to calm him but the next question Theodore asked caught him off guard

"Have you been drinking?"

Danny's eyes widened, but to tell the truth he hadn't, he never got the chance to

"I've only had 1 Theo"

Danny had to think quickly

"where's Brianna Theo?"

Theo shrugged so Danny decided to send his brother to bed before putting on jeans and a t-shirt before heading to the nightclub part of the bar.

*With the girls*

Brianna was sat with a Malibu while Brittany and the others were enjoying themselves dancing to Flo Rida but it all changed when she spotted Danny who had just entered the club as all the ladies stopped as he walked over to the bar before turning to people dancing with his Jack Daniels and smiled before drinking his drink to head to the stage to perform

"man I needed this"

Brianna decided to walk over to the bar only to accidentally stand on a random dancer's toes

"oops, sorry bout that"

"eww what are you?"

This offended Brianna but that didn't stop Brittany and the other girls stepping in to defend Brianna

"look more rodents, you should just scram"

"You best get outta my face with those fake nails, because unlike yours, ours are real" the girls all hissed before one of the human females came up to them

"You wanna go!?"

the chipettes and Thugettes smiled before pointing to the DJ Booth where Jack was spinning the tracks and Danny and Jack were positioned on the stage when the girls shouted

"HIT IT"

_[James:]_

Danny S keep doing your thing

Let these boys keep slipping man

I'm not into gymnastics but I'm into flipping things

_James climbed onto a banister in the club and continued to rap while the girls were in a dance-off_

I told these women that it's all about a team,

Jordan and Pippen man

So do you wanna join the team

Now tell me little miss thang

Dalé!

_Danny stepped off the stage to begin his part_

_[Danny:]_

When I saw her

Walking down the street

She looked so fine

I just had to speak

_Danny allowed himself to stare at Brianna and the girls as Brianna mock slapped him before smiling like an idiot_

I ask her name

But she turned away

As she walked

All that I can say was

_[Danny and James:]_

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

All that I can say was

_Danny watched Brianna's booty sway to the beat leaving him in a trance causing him to spin _

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

All that I can say was

Junie grinded up against James to the beat before the Thugettes stepped up first to dance and Brianna teamed up with Brittany and Jeanette for some of the moves

_[Danny:]_

Rock'n'Roll one time, we'll make it up as we go

I know you feel it cause I mean what I say say say say

We can do whatever, do whatever we want

When she walks past me I say hey, hey, hey…

_"HEY, HEY, HEY" everyone in the club shouted with Danny causing him to smile _

_[Bridge:]_

So tell me where you're from, where you wanna go

But she walk pass me like I ain't said a word

Stood there like man

'cause I don't usually feel some type of way

But this one hit me hard in some kind of place

Like man

_Danny faked a heart-attack while looking at Brianna causing her to smile slightly at his antics_

When I saw her

Walking down the street

She looked so fine

I just had to speak

I ask her name

But she turned away

As she walked

All that I can say was

_[Danny, James and the crowd:]_

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

All that I can say was

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

All that I can say was

[Danny]

Six inch heels clicking up down the street

You know she's coming and then she walks away way way way

I'm a big big deal, a little fun's all I need

But I can tell she don't believe what I say say say say say

_Junie used some body popping techniques with Ellen and Eleanor making James' jaw drop_

_[Bridge:]_

So tell me where you're from, where you wanna go

But she walk pass me like I ain't said a word

Stood there like man

'cause I don't usually feel some type of way

But this one hit me hard in some kind of place

Like man

The girls that were facing the chipettes and Thugettes were still trying to outdo their opponents but because the Thugmunks were on the decks the girls had it won

When I saw her

Walking down the street

She looked so fine

I just had to speak

I ask her name

But she turned away

As she walked

All that I can say was

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

All that I can say was

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

All that I can say was

_James was sat on top of one of the spinning records before jumping off and beginning to rap_

_[James:]_

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

She look so good but she bad bad

You can see that back from the front front

Booty like Kriss Kross, jump jump

Meet me in the middle of the ocean

We can find ourselves and lose our minds, rewind

Wawawawa, play

Find ourselves and lose our minds today

Danny S and Armando acabando latinos y gringos gozando me entiendes

For those that thought that we would stop

Definitely don't have a mind to think with, brainless

Most of them broke but they famous

Some got hits but they nameless

But mamita, forget about that

When I see you

All that I can say was

the Thugettes and Chipettes proceeded to continue to pull off unbelievable moves

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

All that I can say was

[James]

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

All that I can say was

[Danny]

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

All that I can say was

_[The crowd, Danny and James]_

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

All that I can say was

Everyone clapped and cheered the the Chipettes and Thugettes but when they looked for the guys they weren't there.

*later*

As the girls drank up and walked back to their cabin they noticed Danny sat in a chair in the corner

"Danny?"

"Have a seat girls"

the girls gulped as they all sat on the couch wandering what had happened until Danny cleared his throat

"Why was Theodore left alone in the dark?"

This made Brianna sweat nervously but Danny just had to stare long enough before one of them spoke and that someone did speak

"Ok, Brittany kept pestering me to go to salsa night so I left Theodore by himself"

Danny's eyes widened until he heard a crash in the hallway making everyone cringe

"Eleanor get Theodore to bed, you girls get some rest while I deal with my brothers, luckily Simon had some common sense"

The girls looked at Simon asleep on the couch with a diet Pepsi in his hand which wasn't open before they heard Danny yelling at his drunk brother James outside before a scuffle erupted before quieting down and Danny carrying a passed out James into the room followed by Alvin and Jack who was worried about the two.

*in the bedroom*

Danny put his brother in the recovery position and managed to pull the covers over him before leaving some aspirin on the table side and seeing to his other brothers when Brianna entered the room

"are they ok Dan?

Danny looked towards the doorway where Brianna was before sighing and walking towards her

"they'll be fine Brie, just a crazy day"

"I see, siblings"

Danny smiles

"preaching like the choir on that one Brie"


End file.
